Wildflower Heart
by PhantomThorns
Summary: Driven by wild with power and desire as she followers her new father's will, Evil Sam pursues Danny with the sole intention of capturing him and 'convincing' him to give in to her advances so they can become one in a very literal sense. To put it simply, she wants him in a very different way... (Rated M for sex and tentacles/vines with a slightly older Danny and Sam. Oneshot)


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from Danny Phantom

**Note:** This is my first attempt at a purely mature content one shot so if you're not into that sort of thing or tentacle stuff please leave now. Also, for the sake of not creeping myself nor any of you readers out too much I'm making Sam and Danny both 16 since engaging in such...sensual activities when they're only 14 is just flat out disturbing since they're still practically children. Ironic I know given what I'm about to write. And with that out of the way please enjoy! This is basically a re-imagining of the Urban Jungle episode where Sam has other things in mind for our hero to_ 'convince'_ him to stay and become one with her...

* * *

Wildflower Heart (Oneshot)

* * *

"Join us, Danny, the Growth is family," Sam urged him in a low sultry voice, inching closer and brushing his cheek with the back of her gloved fingers.

The motion made him shutter both from the unnatural chill Danny was dealing with and because that tone of voice she was using, it was mesmerizing. And somehow it made him feel things and his skin tingled pleasantly where she touched his face. It was like Sam's voice and her scent was drawing him in, tempting him to come closer, to touch her. Was this a side effect of Undergrowth's powers too? Like some kind of...ghost plant pheromone? Either way, Danny had bigger things to worry about so he flinched back from her and flew high into the air hoping to escape from Undergrowth's _'children,'_ which included Sam at the moment.

He couldn't afford to let himself get distracted by his feelings for Sam, not now. Sure Danny had a huge crush on her and always wanted her to...want him, but this felt wrong in so many ways. If anything like that did ever happen between them, Danny wanted it to be with the real Sam, not this seductive and clearly possessed one. And so with that in mind about needing to save her from herself, somehow, Danny fled...

But it was all in vain.

Both Sam and Undergrowth quickly gave chase, and despite his best efforts, Danny couldn't outrun them like this. Not with that strange cold sensation overwhelming him to the point where it was quickly becoming difficult to stay airborne, let alone conscious. There had to be somewhere Danny could go where Undergrowth's influence couldn't reach him until he recovered his strength. Maybe then he could think of a way to bring Sam back and free her from his control. That's when Danny realized the Ghost Zone might be his only chance now. For him, for Sam, for everyone.

_I'm so cold I can hardly m-move. B-but I have to-to get inside before it's t-too late! _Danny thought desperately as he ran to his house on foot, unable to fly anymore, and phased through the front door then through the floor just as the vines chasing him surged inside as well, racing through every nook and cranny searching for him. As for Sam herself, even though she was being controlled by Undergrowth, she knew exactly where he was going. And so with an amused smile along with a soft chuckle, she used her newfound powers to phase into the lab after him to cut him off before Danny reached the portal.

And poor Danny, after crashing onto the floor he barely had the strength to even stand upright anymore. But he had to keep moving! He had to escape! Before Danny got very far, one of the vines slithering down the stairs coiled around his ankle, but like all the others that came into direct contact with him, it was quickly encased in ice and Danny yanked his leg out of its grasp and shattered it using sheer force. Just as he turned his head to face the portal though, Sam appeared in front of him, smiling sweetly as her vines rapidly covered the portal doors and snaked up the walls to create their own private garden and only the ghostly glow of the plants made her visible as darkness closed in on them.

"Stay Danny. Stay and rule with me," Sam cooed, once again floating closer to him her voice sickeningly sweet like poison.

Danny knew this wasn't the real Sam, his Sam was smart and beautiful and would never let anything like this happen. And she definitely wouldn't be flirting with him at a time like this, as much as Danny would have liked that to be perfectly honest.

"I always thought you ruled, b-but not like this," Danny began, still shivering as his eyes darted around looking for another way out. But since Sam cut him off from the portal, his only chance would have been to phase through the walls and get out of Amity Park altogether. And unfortunately for him, there were more of those strange flowers from earlier that Undergrowth used to block his ghost powers before blooming in each corner of the room along with many other strange and otherworldly plant life designed to keep him ensnared and powerless.

To put it simply...he was completely trapped.

"Don't be afraid Danny," Sam insisted, sneakily poising her vines behind him so they could wrap him up in a cocoon should Danny attempt to flee again so he couldn't escape from her this time. Surely her beloved new father would be most pleased once Danny Phantom became one with her and the Growth. All she had to do was convince him to rule with her and show him all that had been shown to her, "I won't hurt you. I have been born anew like wildflowers finding new strength to bloom in unlikely places, and now I see the world as it should be. For you, for us..."

Up until now when her feelings were allowed to fully bloom in her heart Sam never realized needed Danny this much, she wanted him in ways he couldn't even begin to fathom or either of them dared to imagine for years they held back their true feelings for one another. But no more. Now Sam was free to show Danny the depths of her love and to make him understand how much she longed for his cool touch on her body. She wanted him to feel everything she felt, for their minds and bodies to become as one at long last. Yet Sam hesitated for a moment because she could see that Danny was clearly in pain...so much pain. Did she do that? No, no it must be because of the cold aura surrounding him. But with her power surely she could heal him. And so Sam resolved to end his suffering and replace his pain with all the pleasure she could offer him in return.

Meanwhile, Danny was hesitant for an entirely different reason since he didn't want to hurt her, heck he doubted he could use is ghost powers anymore in his condition. The most he could hope for was to slip away and reach the ghost portal somehow. So Danny slowly began to back away from her again only to have his progress halted by the wall of vines he failed to notice directly behind him. He recoiled from their touch with a small yelp as he braced himself, thinking they were going to wrap him up when instead they...gingerly stroked his face and rested on his shoulders in a strangely reassuring manner as if to say they really meant him no harm. This confused him at first, but then again it was so hard to think straight anymore even if this was just another trick...

A startled gasp escaped his lips as his knees gave out and Danny collapsed onto the surprisingly soft surface now replacing the floor thanks to the vines. Only, it wasn't long before frost began to form on them and spread from where he was sitting, hugging himself. He couldn't stop the shivering either and the feeling was getting so intense that his body actually started to ache painfully from the effort it took to try and stop the shivering. This was bad. If Danny couldn't fight her or escape through the ghost portal, then was this the end...? Was he going to die from hypothermia thanks to whatever was happening to his body thanks to this new power or whatever it was? And was Sam just going to watch his strength fade away before attacking him again when he was too weak to fight back? What exactly was she waiting for?

Lowering herself with the vines attached to her back to be level with Danny without actually sitting on the frostbitten ground, Sam cupped his face in her hands and to his surprise, she almost seemed genuinely sad and...concerned? Did that mean Sam really was in there somewhere deep down? "You feel so cold Danny...does it hurt? I can make you feel better; if you'll let me..."

"S-sam? Is that really you-?!" Danny began unsurely when Sam's warm lips suddenly met with his as her tongue slipped into his mouth, passionately kissing him and exploring inside, and his eyes flew open in shock.

Trying to recover from her unexpectedly bold move before pulling away, knowing that Sam would have never kissed him without a reason, Danny was about to ask what that was for when an absolutely wicked smile spread across her face since her distraction tactic worked wonders and two new plants appeared on either side of her with some sort of exotic ghost flower attached and Danny stared at them, oddly transfixed by them as if entranced. They looked almost like some kind of hibiscus flower only it was they were a bright ghostly purple color and there was this steady light blue energy pulsing from the edges of the petals that sort of reminded Danny of those fiber optic led flowers people sometimes used for decorations. The gently pulsing light was absolutely hypnotic and Danny couldn't find the strength to pry his eyes away from their soft ghostly glow. Then there was this scent emanating from it too in the form of this oddly metallic and silvery vapor; the best way Danny could think to describe it was that it was like the distinct but not entirely unpleasant cloying smell of dead roses. Yet it reminded him of something else, he wasn't sure what, but whatever that scent was its effects on him were immediate and made Danny feel...warm and tingly all over his body which slowly replaced the cold sensation and unwillingly his body began to relax and his arms went totally limp at his sides.

Danny was abruptly snapped out of his drunken daze though when one of the flowers whipped forward like a viper and the petals clamped over his face and covered his nose and mouth as it released a cloud of those ghostly spores directly into his lungs. In a blind panic, Danny tried to reach up and pull it off despite how heavy his arms felt, yelling and struggling against it. But the vines that boxed him in before when he was backing away pinned him in place by wrapping around his wrists and ankles and they lifted him back up so he was hanging in midair, thrashing and kicking with all his might until something strange began to happen...

It was one thing when those spores wafted in his general direction, but now that they were being rapidly pumped into his lungs the effects of the drug began to quicken. He went from feeling warm and tingly to hot and cold at the same time and his skin became so sensitive that every time he moved the physical contact from the vines would send a thrill up his spine and the heat inside of him would rush down to his nether regions. Danny was naive about a lot of things, but even he could slowly begin to grasp what Sam was intentionally doing to him, especially when another one of the vines slithered inside the collar of his hazmat suit and slowly made its way down to caress his spine, making him shutter and arc his back in a futile attempt to escape its invasive touch.

But every movement Danny made only made it worse so begrudgingly he stopped struggling so hard and whimpered. This couldn't be happening! Not only was he being drugged by some freaky ghost plant...but now it was going to make love to him. And what made it even worse wasn't just that these plants were touching him all over, it was that Sam was watching him intently as her plans were put into motion, her glowing green eyes filled with what he could only assume was lust for him as her body began to ache for the same attention. She would have her turn though, but for now, Sam wanted to replace Danny's pain with pleasure and seduce him so he'd stop resisting and join her.

Oh yes, the things they could do together once the two of them became one! Together they would make this ugly world beautiful and new again with the powers Undergrowth saw fit to bestow upon his chosen daughter. And even if it took some time, Sam did not intend to leave Danny's side for a moment. After all, her father only told her to stop him...which she had, so now it was time for Danny to become one with her in all of the ways she only dared dream of and fantasize about in the lonely hours of the night as she pined for him, begging for him to want her as much as she wanted him.

* * *

"That's it. Don't resist Danny," Sam whispered hotly, watching as his face became more flushed by the second and the unhealthy blue from before ebbed away. "I told you I would make you feel better, didn't I Danny? I will show you exactly what I feel for you and soon nothing else will matter but thoughts of you and I...together as one. Let my power consume you, Danny. Let it fill you with eternal bliss."

Honestly, Danny could hardly make out what she was saying to him while focusing all of his efforts to not moving his body to reduce the chances of it reacting to the vine that was directly touching his sensitive skin from inside the confines of his hazmat suit. So far it hadn't done much more than curve itself along his spin, but Danny could tell it was steadily inching lower and lower until it reached the small of his back. His mind was so fuzzy now though and his breathing only quickened as the heat became unbearable. But that only made things worse because it meant he was breathing in even more of those aphrodisiac spores. Another helpless whimper escaped his lips when he felt his shaft begin to twitch and throb once almost all the heat in his body circulated to his groin...

There was no friction there though and it ached so much that it hurt, but Danny didn't dare move since Sam was watching him very closely, almost...hungrily. He could handle fighting ghosts, dealing with bullies, but the thought of humiliating himself in front of his high school crush by letting this plant rape him was something he couldn't bear. Even if he did manage to get free somehow and break Undergrowth's spell on her, what if Sam remembered everything happened here? What if she saw how fast he became intoxicated the drugs? Remembered how they clearly made him feel to the point that just to distract himself Danny started to imagine everything he DID want to do with the real Sam if he ever found the courage to ask her out for real. Things like holding hands while watching a movie, going out to eat, you know typical dating stuff. Those thoughts, however, led him to think about their kiss just now and it occurred to Danny that much like with their first fake-out-make-out, Sam was the only girl he's ever kissed. And how in truth she was the only girl he WANTED to kiss now since he'd long gotten over his crush on Valerie and Paulina.

Before he could reign in those sensual thoughts after recalling Sam's most recent and passionate kiss, his body reacted against Danny's will and his hips jerked up sharply. Taking that as a sign that Danny was finally submitting, the vine lazily finished its decent down his spine and curled up between his butt-cheeks to fondle his balls rather vigorously. Danny cried out in alarm and tried to pull away from them, arching his back again but it was useless. Just then though, mercifully the flower over his mouth finally pulled away and Danny greedily gasped for normal air again, coughing and sputtering. As it turns out though the flower only left to make way for something else and he felt it as another vine coiled around his neck and then traced his lips as if asking for permission to enter.

"St-stop it, Sam," Danny asked weakly, finally finding his voice again as he turned his head away. "Why're you doing this?"

Tilting her head to the side as his half-laden eyes drifted over to her Sam replied, "Why? Because I want you, Danny. I want you to feel me inside of you. I want you to give into your carnal desires so that your lust for me will fill your mind until there is nothing else. Doesn't my embrace please you...? Doesn't it make you feel...pleasure?"

Blushing when it sunk in that these vines coiled around him were actually just an extension of Sam herself, Danny stuttered, "Look Sam, I'm-I'm really flattered and all, but even if I -if we- have certain feelings about each other and this isn't another one of Undergrowth's tricks then you have to know deep down this is wrong. We're best friends who have known each other since 2nd grade! And what about Tucker? How is he going to feel if we-"

"He will understand," Sam cut him off sharply, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Tucker has already become one with the Growth, his feelings no longer matter. What matters is that you join with me, Danny. I want us to finally become one in mind and body. No more secrets, no more lies, just...love."

Opening his mouth to protest, Sam rushed at him again, uncoiling the vine around his neck so that she could have free access to his mouth as she kissed him once more. Her breath was so hot and sweet too that Danny wondered if she inhaled the spores from the other flower too just to elicit a sexual response too so that it wasn't just him feeling this way. She was pressing her entire body into him, so close that only by phasing inside of him could they become any closer, and then almost angrily Sam yanked down the zipper of his hazmat suit to expose his skin to the open air then tore off her gloves so her fingers could trace up and down his corded chest and feel his rippling muscles respond to her touch. It was exactly as she imagined this would feel. Danny's body was so much stronger and mature now then it was two years ago, and thanks to all his training he filled out a lot too which made him even more handsome. And now that she was freed from her worldly cares Sam could finally make her move on him and mark Danny as her own so no one else would dare touch him once she claimed him as her own.

Pulling away from Danny so he could catch his breath before letting the vines finish undressing him by coiling around his torso and between his legs to ease the fabric off of his body so that nothing but his briefs remained, Sam stroked his cheek again and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry for losing my temper. But it's alright; I forgive you. Soon you will forget them and think only of me so it doesn't matter. Once we become one the world will be ours and I will show you a world of pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. Stop resisting, Danny. There is no escape. There is only me and the Growth..."

She never even gave him the chance to reply before shoving a vine down his throat while simultaneously messaging his torso and thighs with another one. Meanwhile the same vine which was fondling his balls before looped back up once it finished disrobing him and slithered inside his briefs to coil itself around his aching shaft and begin pumping in tempo with the one in this throat. A gurgled moan of pleasure bubbled up past the vine in his throat as it continued to piston up and down his windpipe. It was all too much and his body quickly betrayed him thanks to being overstimulated by both the drugs in his system and all the different ways Sam's vines were touching him so something snapped in Danny's mind and his hips began to hump the vine servicing his throbbing shaft with wild abandon.

His mind went blank after that and Danny could think of nothing but the pleasure mounting as his shaft hardened and his need to cum only increased. Another deep guttural moan broke past the vine in his throat when yet another vine pulled at his briefs and mercifully freed him from the last article of fabric getting in the way of Sam's touch...

That's right, these weren't just vines. They were part of Sam, extensions of her body, and therefore it was Sam who was touching him all over, not some stupid plant. That meant this wasn't wrong, right? He wanted this. He wanted it more than anything and never wanted it to stop. His longing for her and that final moment of surrender was rewarded as well as the new vine teased his puckered hole then slowly pushed its way inside his rear end, filling him even more, and when it swelled and surged up into his g-spot Danny lost all control and howled in pleasure as he slammed down on it just as the vine around his shaft pulled upwards and he quickly fell into a steady rhythm to keep up the tempo.

Sam meanwhile shivered as she felt Danny's pleasure through the vines and began pleasuring herself as well with vines coiled around her swollen breasts, flicking her puckered nipples, and several more pumping in and out of her rear and her heat as she moaned Danny's name over and over. She made sure the movements of the vines were in sync so they would feel the same fulfillment and enjoy the mounting pleasure building inside of them as they drew closer to their first orgasm. And after awhile Danny didn't even need the restraints around his wrists and anckles anymore; with all the vines inside and out supporting him Danny was free to wrap his arms around them or grasp at the empty air as he mewled like a cat in heat and moaned.

That's when Sam decided that she wanted to make love to him herself and pulled herself closer to him, fully nude now too, and with her own two hands she pulled the vine out of his mouth with a slight popping sound and retracted the vines inside her heat and around his shaft while she positioned herself. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, Sam rubbed her entire body against him and moaned, "Yes Danny, cum with me. Fill me with your seed and let us become one..."

She didn't even have to tell him twice, Danny was so drunk on the sexual pleasure that he penetrated her all the way to the hilt thanks to the fact that she was already so moist down here and began pumping in and out of her right away and rocking his hips to meet hers. "Oh yes! Danny! Danny, I love you!" Sam screamed, meeting his hips just as eagerly before urging the remaining vines in their bodies to resume moving inside and around them. And soon even Danny was screaming her name as he pushed himself inside of her, feeling the intense heat and how tight she was. It was better than Danny could have ever imagined!

Sam kissed him all over, sucking on his tongue and moaning in his mouth, smiling as he made love to her. Then without even asking Danny lifted his hands to cup her breasts and began groping them for a bit before leaning forward to lick her nipples and suckled on them. She arched her back and pushed her chest forward, encouraging him as Danny alternated between breasts so that neither was left neglected for long. And all the while his shaft swelled inside her until it was rock solid and the pleasure was beyond imagining.

Nothing else existed but the heat of their bodies and each other's touch as they explored every inch of the other's body until finally the long-awaited first orgasm came and they screamed in unison. But this was only the first of many as they kept going for what seemed like hours, days even. Sam even turned around so Danny could claim her from behind himself instead of a vine and humped her rear end as she rested a hand over his as Danny stroked her heat and pumped a few fingers inside. Never before had she felt so free and filled, and Danny felt the same. He breathed Sam's name hotly against her neck, kissing it, tracing up it with his lips and sucking on it while enjoying her hips bucking up into his hand as he serviced her. It no longer mattered why they were there or even who he was anymore. There was nothing but this in his mind...

Nothing but Sam.


End file.
